


Spoiled Brat

by SweetSorcery



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Father/Son Incest, Friendship/Love, HP May Madness 2016, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mentor/Protégé, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6798373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/SweetSorcery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco has never wanted anything as much as this.</p><p>Written for HP May Madness 2016.<br/>Day 5 Prompts used: Close, dive, peach. Kink: Double penetration</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiled Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All canon referred to within belongs to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books, Raincoast Books, Warner Bros. Inc., and possibly others. Non-canon bits were created for non-profit, non-infringement entertainment.
> 
> Archiving: Absolutely nowhere please, and no translations either.

The familiar hand, which had never touched him like this, raised Draco's chin, and the thumb nudged gently at the corner of his mouth: a silent instruction to part his lips. He did so only too gladly, eagerly, wanting to dive down on the hard cock in front of him more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. And for a spoiled brat who'd always got his way in his first eighteen years, that was saying much.

The soothing hand on his back - the hand belonging to the man who had made this meeting in the Malfoy garden pavilion possible, pushed him forward a little, not that he needed encouragement.

He wrapped both hands around the beautifully sculpted organ and slid his mouth down over it as far as he could, and was rewarded with a low, drawn-out sigh of pleasure, containing his name.

"Draco..."

His heart sped up, and he started to suck and stroke, determined to find a rhythm that would be pleasing. Every sound, every twitch, every drop in his mouth, made him harder, but that could wait until later.

Lucius Malfoy was lying back against the corner of the wicker chaise lounge, with his legs wide apart and a rapturous expression on his face. His eyes were open, but hooded, watching Draco pleasuring him. "Do you like my taste, dragon?"

Draco would have smiled at the childhood nickname, had he been able to. But he just hummed in the affirmative, peering up at Lucius' face, and drew back just far enough to let the glistening head of Lucius' cock slip from his mouth, but still rest on his tongue. When Lucius moaned at the sight, he held it still with both hands and kissed it, drawing back with his lips shining with sticky moisture.

"Come here, Draco," Lucius said roughly, reaching out a hand, and Draco took it and climbed onto Lucius' lap, facing him.

Draco's legs were a little shaky from kneeling on the hard floor, and he held himself poised above Lucius' cock with difficulty. Lucius watched his effort with a smile while guiding himself to Draco's well lubricated hole and slowly, very slowly, breaching him.

"Father!" Draco moaned - mostly with pleasure and only a small amount of pain, throwing his head back. He caught a glimpse of the nearly black eyes of his mentor, former professor and father's best friend, and they were watching him heatedly. "Severus..."

Severus leaned forward and kissed him, his hands on Draco's hips, and he lowered him down while Lucius angled him with a firm grasp on his upper thighs. The pain was over before the kiss, and Severus drew back when Draco groaned low in his throat.

"Ride me, Draco," Lucius encouraged in a voice so deep and low, it made Draco shiver. When their eyes met and held, Lucius added with a smile, "I know you've wanted to for a long time.

"Oh God, yes, father," Draco admitted, and with the help of both men, he began to move up and down on his father's cock - slowly, to feel every ridge, every sensation. He wondered if his eyes were a mirror of his father's, because Lucius' eyes were burning, setting him alight. He started riding him faster once it got easier, but that's when the two sets of hands on his hips held him still.

Draco was confused, but only for a moment. Lucius wrapped his hand around his nape and drew his face close, and he whispered, "Can you take us both?"

Draco's eyes widened. "Both at once?"

Lucius nodded. "It can be done. I think you're ready." Draco's cock twitched against his belly at the thought. He agreed, and would have agreed to anything, when his father tilted his head and kissed him. 

Draco's hands were on Lucius' chest, he was seated firmly on him, and angled forward into the kiss, when Severus knelt between Lucius' legs and worked on widening Draco's already filled opening with his tongue and fingers.

Draco was mewling into Lucius' mouth, the taste of his father's kiss making him as light-headed as the vision of what was going on behind him. And the sensation of two tongues exploring him at once nearly made him come. His father, foreseeing this, gripped his cock tight between them, not allowing it. There was a soft creak when Severus rested his right knee on the wicker chaise behind him, and then there was more pressure at his hole. God, so much pressure! But it was slick and wet, and Draco knew he had to relax as much as he could.

"That's it, dragon, let us both in," Lucius murmured against his lips.

"Relax, Draco," came Severus' deep voice, against his left ear. "You should see yourself, with two cocks inside your peachy arse."

Draco mewled and shivered. He felt so full, so strained, but oh, it was perfection. The two men he loved most in the world taking him at the same time, possessing him together. He tried to undulate a little, which was all the movement he was capable of between the taller, broader bodies, because Lucius and Severus were deciding the pace and rhythm, and that was fine with him.

"Isn't he beautiful, Severus?" Lucius asked, and his voice was at once rough and so soft and proud, Draco met his eyes from under heavy lids, and they shared a warm smile. "My beautiful boy."

"He is beautiful," Severus agreed, kissing the side of Draco's neck. "Do you love having us both inside you, Draco?"

"Ungh!" Draco gasped, finding it unfair that he should be expected to be capable of speech.

Severus chuckled against the juncture of his neck and shoulder and bit down lightly.

Lucius was smiling up into Draco's flushed face. "Is this what you wanted, Draco? Is this what you've been dreaming of while pleasuring yourself at night? Even more than you ever hoped for?"

Draco nodded jerkily.

"Just wait until we both come inside you. It'll be more than you can take," Severus murmured, sounding very strained.

Draco groaned. "Please, soon... so close..."

Lucius relaxed his grip on Draco's cock slightly and stroked him rapidly a few times, aiming at his own bare chest when he said, "Come, Draco. You may come now." 

And Draco did, watching with his mouth open on a gasp as Lucius allowed him to shoot streaks of come all over his chest and stomach. He never even would have dared imagine doing that, and he had the most intense orgasm of his life.

"Wait a moment, Severus," said Lucius, and Severus ceased all movement, as Lucius drew Draco's face down to his chest.

Draco lapped eagerly, tasting himself on his father's skin. He licked up as much as he could, and then Lucius raised his head again and kissed him, searching his mouth for the taste.

Severus groaned as he watched, and started to move inside Draco again.

Lucius resumed his thrusts as well, feeling the throbbing of Severus' cock deep inside Draco, and both of them gripped Draco's hips tight and raced towards climax.

Draco could only hold on, one hand on Lucius' sticky chest, the other reaching up and back around Severus' neck, as he was pounded by both men. He watched his father's release in his darkened eyes and gasping mouth, and then he felt a gush of wet heat along with a slow easing of the pressure. Severus was seconds behind, his orgasm set off by Lucius', and they both filled Draco well past what he could take.

They collapsed together on the chaise as comfortably as they could, Draco lying on top of his father and in the shelter of his arms, his legs limply on either side of Lucius', Severus between Lucius' legs and leaning over Draco's back, each hand holding one of theirs. Wet warmth seeped from Draco and dripped onto Severus' thigh and the furniture.

"Thank you," Draco murmured sleepily. "Love you both so much."

Lucius smiled softly as he brushed back sweaty hair from Draco's face. "We love you too, dragon."

Severus murmured his agreement, meeting Lucius' eyes over Draco's shoulder. Oh yes, they had all wanted this very much.

 

THE END


End file.
